


Воробьи

by Puhospinka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble, Fandom Kombat 2011, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Раз в неделю Ая навещает сестру
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Schuldig
Kudos: 4
Collections: Weiss Kreuz team (Fandom Kombat 2011)





	Воробьи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на внеконкурс Фандомной битвы для команды fandom Weiss Kreuz 2011  
> Бетинг: Nyctalus, телепат и негодяй

Раз в неделю Ая навещает сестру: заменить цветы, рассказать о себе, вспомнить, как она выглядит. Раз в неделю он приезжает в парк Уэно: покормить уток, воробьев и бездомных. Ая отщипывает кусочки от мягкой булки, крошки падают к ногам. Самые смелые и жадные утки хватают их, хлопая крыльями. Бездомные с достоинством разбирают запаянные в целлофан сэндвичи, аккуратно выложенные в отдалении. Кому-то живется хуже, чем ему.

Только крошечные воробьи никак не желают знакомиться. Они мельтешат везде и нигде, стремительно клюют корочки, оставленные для них Аей, и вспархивают на деревья. Дерутся, шумно чирикая, и бросаются врассыпную при малейшем намеке на опасность.

Шульдих похож на такого воробья. Он появляется рыжим всполохом на периферии зрения, мелькает ярким пятном на фоне гомонящей толпы с фотоаппаратами, сачками и мороженым.

А потом вдруг возникает за плечом, и Ая подбирается: возьмет крошку или исчезнет в рыжем вихре?

С каждой встречей Шульдих подходит все ближе, и Ая чувствует его дыхание за своей спиной. Воробей, думает он. Хлесткий, наглый, верткий и быстрый. Хочется посадить его на ладонь и слушать пальцами бешеный ритм сердца.

Когда Шульдих прижимается сзади и кладет подбородок на плечо, от него поднимается волна насмешливого удовлетворения. Ая бессильно роняет руки, крошки сыплются из разжатых пальцев и теряются в траве. А Шульдих обходит его и поправляет упавшую на глаза прядь. Рыжие волосы сияют солнечной короной.

И Ая вдруг понимает, что не он один здесь приручал воробья.


End file.
